bonds of the sennin super saiyan and the sekireis
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: Salvar el mundo no era fácil, pero no por eso el daría marcha atrás. Con las habilidades heredadas y conociendo sus orígenes, Naruto lucho y supero todas las batallas. Ahora esta casi 4000 años en el futuro junto a su sensei y sus dos compañeras de equipo, ¿acaso protejera el planeta? ¿ayudara a una raza llamadas sekireis? acompañemos a Naruto en esta nueva aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**-Que tal hermanos y hermanas! Siento haberme demorado mucho pero es que entre los estudios me quitaban la mayor parte del tiempo y el poco tiempo libre lo usaba para descansar, no eh podido hacer mucho pero hoy no les traigo una conti de uno de mis fics si no una historia nueva, algo nuevo que nadie ah usado espero que les guste mina-san y si será como el anterior será cross con sekirei nos vemos del otro lado atentamente tendo y Akuma.-**

"hablar"

"**pensar**"

(nota de autor)

Hoy era 10 de octubre, el que se supone era un día especial para el chico llamado Uzumaki Naruto, aunque ese no era su nombre completo, no, su nombre y linaje completo venia de no solo del apellido de su padre que era el Namikaze, sino que también el Uchiha por parte de padre y de madre tenía el Senju.

Como decía, este debía de ser un feliz día para el chico, pero sin embargo no lo era ya que sus padres habían muerto para sellar a su amigo Kurama en él y si bien todos en la aldea lo trataban amigablemente (si estoy cambiando el canon) ya que el tenia una tarea muy importante sobre sus hombros ellos debían apoyarlo y así lo hacían no solo los aldeanos sino todos los ninjas y en especial su figura de hermano Kakashi Hatake y el Hokage al cual él le decía jiji.

Pero no solo eso caía sobre sus hombros, había algo mucho más, algo fuera de este planeta. Ya ven Naruto al nacer su cabello era carmesí y muy erizado con tres mechones a modo de flequillo y una cola de mono, eso se debe a que el heredo algo que se ah perdido con el tiempo. El era un saiyan ¿Qué es un saiyan? Simple y llanamente son guerreros alienígenas con un cuerpo muy similar a los humanos sin contar su cola de monos claro esta y que pueden aniquilar planetas.

Pero ¿qué hacia un saiyan en el planeta tierra de esta era ninja? Pues Tenma el legendario super saiyan dios de casualidad término en este planeta después de haber tenido su última batalla con bills (creo que ya saben a dónde va esto) y se termino encontrando con una mujer llamada Kaguya Otsutsuki. Ella fue una rival formidable pero comparada con bills era ya harina de otro costal, el la derroto con algunas heridas menores pero siendo una buena persona no podía dejarla herida así que decidió cuidar de sus heridas ya cuando ella despertó con pocas prendas y con las prendas superiores de su adversario temió que fue violada eso origino que el pobre Tenma tuviera que evadir a lo que se conocía como furia femenina

Después de unas explicaciones ella se disculpo por haberlo atacado, pasaron los años y ella se enamoro del guerrero, lo seguía a escondidas para verlo entrenar, le pedía que la llevara a dar unos paseos y ambos disfrutaban de su compañía hasta que ella quedo embarazada y tuvo dos hijos. Un niño y una niña de nombres Hagormo y Homuri Otsutsuki eran los nombres de los pequeños.

Sin embargo 18 años después su esposo contrajo una extraña enfermedad incurable y falleció rodeado de sus seres queridos pero eso fue suficiente para hacer que Kaguya fuera corrompida por la pérdida de su amado, ella quiso controlarlo todo para estar una vez más con su esposo y sus hijos y ser felices. Sin embargo sus hijos no permitirían que controlara en contra de su voluntad a las demás personas así que tuvieron que sellarla haciendo que Kaguya no fuera una amenaza… por ahora

Esa era la leyenda que le contaba su padrino Jiraiya, el famoso Gama Sannin y el escritor de los libros Icha Icha, y os preguntareis ¿por qué? Pues es debido a que Tenma y Naruto eran muy parecidos, no solo en personalidad si no que también en apariencia tenían el mismo cabello solo que el de Naruto era carmesí y el de tenma era negro azabache, ambos eran erizados con tres mechones a modo de flequillo, sus ojos de color violeta claro y los ojos de tenma eran marrones (imaginen el cabello de vegetto solo que con un mechón mas al frente)

Su cola se movía con entusiasmo, no sabía porque todas las mujeres ya sea de su propia aldea u otras lo miraban raro y estaban con las mejillas rojas tal vez algún tipo de fiebre estaría afectando a la población femenina, bueno debería hablar con su obaa-san, no por nada el para su edad tenía un amplio conocimiento medico. Naruto a sus 15 años ya tenía un vasto conocimiento en técnicas tanto de sus clanes como las técnicas normales y además gracias a su amigo kurama y una extraña pero cálida y amigable voz le explicaron su segunda energía, el ki o chi, la manifestación de energía pura.

Si su chakra era gigantesco, superando ya a varios biju, su ki era algo mucho más serio pero no tenía un buen control, su control de chakra era otra cosa, kurama le había sugerido que fuera a una de las islas en el mar, muy cerca de uzushiogakure ya que había alguna leyenda de un sabio que tenía un vasto conocimiento del ki, por eso le pidió a Tsunade, su obaa-san y quinta Hokage si le permitía ir en ese viaje ya que al haber entrenado el modo sannin y derrotado a Pain/Nagato en su opinión era lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por si mismo, al principio ella estaba temerosa de dejar a su única familia ir pero al final cedió

Al llegar se encontró con un guerrero que nunca pensó que conocería, el gran Muten Roshi, aunque era un pervertido como sus antiguos maestros el tenia el corazón en el lugar correcto. El anciano accedió a enseñarle siempre y cuando le diera una colección de Icha Icha edición especial, Naruto acepto ya que Jiraiya le habia dejo todos sus libros ya que le regalo la mitad a Kakashi-sensei podría dejarle el resto a Roshi-san.

Cuando se los entrego Roshi le entreno en el arte marcial y le enseño el Kame-ken ya que Naruto era formidable con el Gama-ken ahora con el Kame-ken lo era aun más. El entrenamiento era duro pero al final lo logro, luego la técnica definitiva de roshi el kamehameha una técnica que aprendió a la primera haciendo que la mandíbula de su maestro toque el suelo sin embargo estuvo orgulloso de su alumno que era sin duda alguna uno de los mejores que tuvo, no por su herencia, no por haber entrenado con personas importantes, no, eso era por su perseverancia y su deseo de proteger a sus amigos y familia

Luego estallo la cuarta gran guerra ninja que sería la ultima ya sea si perdían o si ganaban, todos unidos como uno solo, el pelirrojo portaba orgullosamente su gi naranja que le dio su maestro con el kanji de tortuga en la espalda

Naruto apareció con Killer Bee ,uno de los 2 ultimos jinchuriky, junto a el para ayudar y acabar con esta guerra y acabar con el derramamiento de sangre ya que cuanto más avanzaba la guerra más gente iba cayendo, no importaba si él tuviera el rinnegan o el EMS ni siquiera que fuera un saiyan, no podía impedir que la gente a su alrededor muriera pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando mataron a neji que le protegió por estar agotado al haber usado el chakra de kurama para proteger a todos de una bijudama del Jubi.

"Siempre te admire...cof...Hinata-sama te admiro...todos te admiramos...Quitaste la venda en mis ojos y nos protegiste...es hora de que yo te proteja a ti...mi amigo..." Dijo Neji con una sonrisa y la sangre cayendo de la comisura de sus labios mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del pelirrojo que trataba por todo los medios hacer que deje de sangrar y fallando miserablemente.

"¡**NO**, **NO, NO, MALDITA SEA MALDITA SEA NOOOOO, NEJIIII**!" grito en su mente Naruto mientras Kurama miraba con tristeza a su compañero y amigo.

Todos sintieron la tristeza y rabia de Naruto pero lo que aun le asombraba al biju era que el pelirrojo no tenía ni una sola pizca de odio en él. Un aura dorada empezó a rodearlo mientras el cadáver de uno de sus amigos estaba en el suelo, los demás observaban asombrados como todo el cielo se oscureció. Madara entrecerró los ojos cuando vio como el cabello del pelirrojo brillo de un color dorado y volvía a su color normal.

"¡No voy a dejar que maten a nadie más, esto acaba aquí y ahora, no importa lo que digas esto acaba ahoraaaa!" Grito el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su cabello se volvió dorado, un gran cráter se formo debido a su poder y todos salieron volando debido al estallido.

Todos sus amigos lo miraron asombrados y los hokages revividos junto a Sayuri (-que puedo decir me gusta el femsasuke.-Dice tengo. -Los mismo digo(Dice Akuma)).

Tdos observaron al ahora rubio mientras un aura dorada le cubría, al abrir sus ojos su EMS salió a flote tres palas eólicas unidas entre si para tener unas aberturas en las puntas de forma curva. Esos ojos eran los suyos juntos a los de Shisui-san le dejo bajo su cuidado antes de que Danzo le atacara y Naruto los conservo hasta que empezó a quedarse mal de la vista y cuando eso sucedió le pidió a Tsunade que se los trasplante

Madara miro todo sin saber muy bien que decir al ver lo que tenia frente a el.

"Parece que aun quieres bailar, pues entonces te daré el gusto, veamos de que estas echo nieto mío" Dijo Madara activando sus propios poderes oculares.

Aunque Madara era poderoso no podía medirse contra Naruto y su nueva transformación conseguida, pero el problema era que el Jubi se preparaba para volverse a transformarse. Naruto pensó rápido que hacer y después de unos segundos y con su pensamiento listo invoco una criatura que nadie nunca había visto.

Cuando el humo se disipo un ser que parecía un lagarto humanoide, muy grande y parecía que era muy fuerte. Era de un color verde con el torso gris y escamas duras, el reptil soltó un rugido de batalla y Sayuri salto a su lado al igual que Sakura mientras miraban al ser que su compañero de equipo había invocado

"vamos Gojira-kun demuéstrales quien es el mandamás" Dijo Naruto levantando el pulgar y el lagarto asintió y esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa, el ser apunto con su boca hacia el jubi y cargo su energía para luego soltarlo de golpe contra el jubi.

A media que avanzaban en la lucha de alguna forma Madara se hiso con los biju después de que Obito fuera engañado para que lo reviviera y luego en un descuido atrapo a Naruto y le quito a Kurama y también atrapo a Bee y le quito el Hachibi y para finalizar apuñalo a Sayuri en el pecho. Eso solo sirvió para que Hagoromo les visitara y les explicara que ellos eran la reencarnación de no solo de sus hijos Asura y Imari sino que del mismo y su hermana a la vez que Naruto era reencarnación de su padre.

Cuando ellos desataron su nuevo poder Naruto desbloqueo una transformación aun más poderosa que su antigua transformación, sus tres mechones se unieron en uno más largo y su cabello se erizo aun mas a la vez que electricidad se formaba a su alrededor. Sayuri también logro transformarse en lo que Naruto llamaba SSJ aunque su cabello no fue tan erizado como el pelirrojo su largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo tenia algunos mechones erizados y su aura dorada era muy poderosa a su alrededor

No sabían cómo terminaron aquí pero Kakashi junto a ellos y con Sakura terminaron en una dimensión distinta y lucharon contra Kaguya aunque ella estaba más centrada en Naruto e ignoro a los demás e incluso ignoro a zetsu el cual se quejaba de que debían exterminar a Naruto lo más rápido que pudieran. La lucha colosal de los más fuertes se dio, los ataques volaban por todos lados pero todo llegaba a un punto muerto ya que o Kaguya absorbía sus ataques o el evadía los suyos.

Una vez más la pelea culmino cuando un kamehameha a máximo poder colisiono con una gudoudama gigante de Kaguya, Kakashi tuvo que transportarlos a sakura, a Sayuri y a sí mismo de ahí ya que en cualquier segundo esa dimensión seria destruida por el choque de poderes lo que no sabían es que terminarían en otro mundo.

Naruto observo donde estaba su equipo, ahora podría luchar con más libertad ya que no corría el peligro de herir a sus amigos. Su aura dorada estaba en aumento el poder se reunía a su alrededor, tendría que acabar esto rápido ya que a el no le quedaba mucho tiempo con esta transformación.

El poder que sentía de Kaguya era algo irreal, nunca en su vida sintió algo igual ese poder no era normal para nada... Bueno, ¿desde cuándo ellos hacían algo normal? todo lo que ellos hacían estaba fuera de lo común pero no era tiempo para divagar, tenía que usar todo lo que tuviera al alcance si quería derrotar a Kaguya. No podría sellarla, no había garantía de que Zetsu negro no lo hiciera de nuevo y la trajera de nuevo al mundo, no quedaba otra opción, tendría que matar a Kaguya, su antigua amante y a la vez madre y abuela, rayos ser reencarnación de 3 personas a la vez era confuso y molesto.

Cargando su ki en sus manos y juntándolos en su cadera derecha preparo su ataque, sus ojos de color lavanda y anillados observaban a Kaguya la cual entrecerró los ojos al ver que estaba preparando otro ataque. Su kamehameha brillo en el vació oscuro de esa dimensión, el lugar se estaba despedazando poco a poco no quedaba tiempo tenía que hacer todo esto ahora.

Con un grito de guerra de ambos los ataques se volvieron a reunir y trataron de tomar la ventaja el uno del otro sin embargo antes de que algo pasara Naruto entro en su nuevo modo seis caminos junto a su transformación de SSJ2 su poder creció aun mas y el ataque supero al de Kaguya con facilidad e impacto con ella aunque el sabia que eso no le había hecho mucho daño.

/En otra dimensión con el equipo 7/

Cuando Kakashi pudo volver a moverse vio que estaban en una isla...Qué extraño aunque luego lo sintió, el olor de la sangre, el observo lo que parecía un ejército ser machacado por 5 mujeres y por lo que sabía al sentir sus energías 4 eran muy poderosas con otra ser mas la estratega pero eso no quitaba que eran peligrosas.

/En la otra dimensión con Naruto/

"Hanata(querido) porque sigues luchando contra mi cuando podemos ser felices" Pregunto Kaguya mirando dolida al hombre que amaba flotando del otro lado mirándola con esa mirada calmada pero firme tal y como lo recordaba.

"Kaguya-san entienda no soy Tenma-jii-san, soy solo Naruto" Dijo el chico de cabellera dorada mientras la electricidad le rodeaba y su haori se movía en armonía junto a su aura.

Kaguya seguía sin quererle escuchar por eso ataco, Naruto aumento sus defensas y se preparo para el impacto. Los golpes volaban, imágenes residuales se podían ver en todos lados, ya cuando avanzaron más en la lucha la ropa de Naruto estaba destrozada eso era claro, su gi naranja estaba destrozado en la zona del torso dejando solo su camisa azul aunque esta estaba a la mitad destrozada dejando ver su trabajado torso, su pantalón estaba la mitad de su pierna derecha fue arrancada por alguno de los ataques que le alcanzo, al menos las semillas del ermitaño que le dio el maestro karin estaban en un pequeño sello en su cinturón de color azul

"Este será el golpe final, me estoy quedando sin energía" Pensó en alerta el guerrero de cabellera dorada.

Los antiguos amantes llegaron uno frente al otro y usando lo que les quedaba de energía. El joven Uzumaki evadió el ataque de Kaguya y la golpeo en el estomago y usando sus nuevas habilidades absorbió rápidamente todos los biju en el dejándoles en su sello.

Eso drenó mucha de su energía pero bastó para hacer que Kaguya escupa sangre, ella agarro su brazo con fuerza y lo miro con esos ojos lavanda aun llenos de anhelo y amor que hizo que su rostro mostrara una gran tristeza por lo que tenía que hacer.

"Lo siento" Dijo él en un susurro triste mientras absorbía el resto de energía de los biju y volvían a estar juntos una vez más, sin embargo no se unirían formando de nuevo al Jubi sino que estaban juntos con Naruto, el chico atrapó a Kaguya en sus brazos mientras ella empezaba a respirar débilmente y le miraba aun con ese amor reflejado en los ojos y una tierna sonrisa.

"Tenma-kun, quisiera un último beso, por favor, quiero que me des un beso y me perdones" Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos esperando que su amado le perdonara, Naruto suspiro y le sonrió un tanto nervioso.

"Ahhhh ¿quiere que le dé un beso en la mejilla o que le dé un beso como esa extraña señora ¿cómo se llamaba? ahh si fuuka-san, me beso y me robaba el chakra, oi chicos ustedes que creen?" Se pregunto Naruto en su mente mientras los biju solo suspiraban, su nuevo compañero era muy denso

"Bésala en los labios cabeza hueca" Dijo Kurama con pereza e ignorando el molesto "oye" de Naruto.

El chico con delicadeza beso a la mujer de cabellera blanca haciendo que ella sienta un alivio en su corazón y alma, ella empezó a desaparecer en partículas de oro. Kaguya le sonrió a Naruto y luego desapareció, el rubio suspiró y rápidamente fue a donde estaba Kakashi ya que aun podía sentir donde se habían transportado. Al llegar donde estaban se vio amenazado por una katana peligrosamente filosa en su cuello, el agotado como estaba vio que su equipo también estaba en un aprieto.

Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa respondió. "¿Me creerían si les digo que venimos en son de paz y que estoy a punto de desmayarme de puro agotamiento?" Dijo nervioso el pelirrojo ya que estaba en cero a lo que se refiere en energía, el cómo se mantenía en pie no lo sabía ni el pero estaba seguro de que no aguantaría mucho, y así sucedió

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas él se tambaleo y cayó hacia atrás por el cansancio lo último que escucho fue los gritos de su equipo diciendo su nombre.

**-Yyyyyyyyyy corten.-**

**-Lo sé ¿porque estoy cortándolo ahí si se pone bueno? Fácil, es que es un prologo y generalmente estos son cortos y quería resumir bien los poderes de Naruto y porque los tendría ahora que todo está listo quiero decir que por favor dejen sus review, su opinión es importante, bueno eso es todo tu quieres decir algo más.**

–**Me voy a dormir que esto lo termine de editar a las 7 de la mañana.-Dice Akuma con un sombrero para dormir y unos peluches que curiosamente se parecen a Ryuko y Harumi.**

**-Jajajajaja está bien, está bien en fin, se que habré dejado muchas dudas y preguntas pero esa es la idea verdad n_n. Bueno nos vamos, espero verlos en la próxima.-**

**Se despiden Akuma no Ryu y Naruto tendo rikudo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooola aquí les traigo una conti de the bonds of the super saiyan espero que no hayan esperado demasiado ya que estoy de vacaciones veré si puedo actualizar mas bueno akuma deseas comentar algo antes de que empiece el cap?**

**Por cierto no nos pertenece nada tanto Naruto como dragón ball y sekirei pertenecen a sus autores y armas o otros personajes de animes y mangas a sus respectivos autores**

"hablar"

"**pensar**"

(nota de autor)

El desmayarse frente a gente que tal vez podría matarte no era favorable para el equipo 7 y más para Naruto que estaba a menos de dos metros de las 5 desconocidas mujeres. Kakashi salto para ayudar a su alumno y arreglar las cosas, no fuera que lo vayan a hacer pedazos.

"Por favor mi alumno necesita asistencia médica si no podría morir" Dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras la líder que los observo sin cambiar siquiera un momento su expresión.

"No nos interesa si muere además, ¿por qué deberíamos ayudarles?" Sentencio con una voz seria y fría mientras Kakashi miraba hacia abajo, él sabía que no debía importarles justo cuando iba a comentar algo mas escucho, era la voz de un hombre que también escucharon las dos kunoichis, el tipo se acerco y paso un brazo por encima del hombro de la ultima Uchiha.

"Maa maa Miya-san, no debería ser tan fría además es un regalo de los dioses mismos" Hablo un hombre de cabellera blanca, Kakashi y Sayuri entrecerraron los ojos al ver como miraba a Naruto como si fuera un tesoro, les asqueaba desde pequeño que todos lo quisieran usar por su poder.

"¡Un placer, soy Hiroto Minaka! Y soy el maestro del juego" Sentencio con una risa excéntrica solo para que una mujer de cabellera blanca lo patee en la cabeza.

"¡Cállate Minaka! Y ustedes, traigan a esos dos si quieren que los sanen como es debido" Dijo ella con una voz de mando, Kakashi solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca, esa mujer se parecía mucho a Tsunade y mismo ese pensamiento también paso por la mente de Sakura.

Sayuri solo soltó un bufido divertido mientras pasaban al lado del escuadrón disciplinario, la mayoría de sus miembros miraban al inconsciente pelirrojo con diferentes emociones. Kazehana le miraba con curiosidad y diversión, Matsu le analizaba con la mirada, estaba buscando en todos los registros y no hallaba nada de esos 4. Karasuba los miraba molesta que ya no pudo eliminar a esos humanos, Miya solo entrecerró los ojos, había algo diferente en ese chico de cabellera carmesí pero ya lo descubriría tarde o temprano aunque esperaba que fuera temprano.

Miku era la única que lo sintió, la energía que tenía ese chico no era normal, parecía un océano casi eterno. Ella no sabía que volvería a sentir eso luego de que conoció a la sekirei 01.

Había pasado más de un día y Naruto aun seguía en una cámara de recuperación, obviamente era tecnología de las sekirei pero no sabía porque se sentía tan familiar, tal vez sería como esas cámaras que le contó Tenma-ojisan. Sentía que Sayuri ya se había recuperado pero eso era porque uso casi la mitad de sus energías, el en cambio estaba en cero cuando llego de esa dimensión. El oxigeno atrapado en el agua salió detrás del respiradero que tenia, sintió que estaba a cien así que abrió sus ojos.

Vio a muchos científicos y la mayoría estaban monitoreándole, vio una mujer de cabellos blancos que apretó un botón y el liquido verde desapareció mientras él estaba todo mojado sintió que estaba casi desnudo excepto que tenía su ropa interior, bueno eso al menos le aliviaba, no soportaría la vergüenza de estar desnudo.

La mujer que vio hace unos segundos se le acerco tomo medidas reviso su cuerpo "Mmm un esqueleto muy resistente, músculos más fuertes que los de un ser humano promedio, altura 1.87 metros nada mal para un chico de 16, signos vitales normal, bueno eres un chico sano siéntete alegre" Dijo ella mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera una gran gota en la nuca

"Disculpe, ¿me podría decir donde me encuentro si no es mucha molestia?" Dijo el pelirrojo confundido mientras la mujer solo sonrió.

"Bueno en donde te encuentras es la isla Kamikura cerca de Japón y mi nombre es Sahashi Takami" Dijo ella mientras el pelirrojo procesaba todo.

¿Isla Kamikura? ¿Japon? Al menos estaba aliviado de que sentía la energía de su maestro y compañeras cerca "Mucho gusto Takami-san soy Uzumaki Naruto" Dijo el solo para mirar como ella rio un poco.

"¡Hey no soy pastel de pescado, significa torbellino también!" Dijo el molesto pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrosadas haciendo que sus marcas de bigotes parecieran mas adorables, algo que le molestaba, él no era kawaii el es feroz como un león o un tigre.

"**O un zorro**" Comento Kurama con una sonrisa socarrona.

**"¡Kurama! ¿Están todos bien?**" Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras sonreía con felicidad al parecer todos estaban bien.

"**¡Claro que si Tou-san! Después de todo eres el más fuerte del mundo**" hablo Shukaku con emoción mientras el pelirrojo se confundía.

"**Etto, ¿por qué me dices Tou-san Shukaku?**" Pregunto confundido el pelirrojo mientras todos los biju sonreían.

"**Eres Hagoromo_tou-san encarnado por eso te llamaremos Tou_san, Naruto**" Dijeron todos mientras Naruto sonreía parecía que la familia se reunía.

"Entonces Naruto-san, aun nos queda darte unas vacunas ya que Kakashi-san nos dijo que era tiempo de que las tuviera" El rostro de Naruto palideció mientras casi se volvía azul.

"**¡Sensei** **eso no se vale!**" Grito él en su mente mientras los biju solo reían al ver el tamaño de la aguja que le iban a inyectar.

Ya al salir el pelirrojo un tanto mosqueado porque su sensei lo había delatado "En cuento sensei se descuide voy a quemar su Icha Icha" Murmuro por lo bajo mientras los biju y las reencarnaciones solo negaban ante las payasadas del pelirrojo.

La vestimenta del pelirrojo era curiosa, se parecía al uniforme del escuadrón disciplinario solo que era masculino, menos mal, no le agradaría andar con falda. Un pantalón negro con una chaqueta negra con varias correas como X cruzándose entre sí con una de sus camisas azules debajo y un haori gris sobre él, aun seguía usando sus botas y algo de su ropa que había quedado pero al no tener su diadema su cabello erizado era un tanto más suave y podía llegar a cubrir con su flequillo.

Llego donde su equipo que curiosamente estaban en el comedor donde la mayoría de soldados contratados y científicos ya estaban disfrutando de sus alimentos, bueno algunos solo miraban como Sayuri comía ya que se había comido casi 55 platos de comida. El pelirrojo tuvo una gota en la nuca.

"¿Y se supone que yo soy el agujero negro del grupo?" Comento el divertido Naruto mientras casi todos lo escucharon y se voltearon a verle. "Yooo" dijo el alegre mientras los funcionarios le miraron sorprendido, ¿un nuevo sekirei tal vez? Muchos negaron eso, el presidente de MBI había dicho que un chico joven de cabellos rojos estaba en la sala de recuperación por lo que probablemente sería el.

Tranquilamente se sentó junto a su equipo, saludo a las dos únicas mujeres de su equipo y le dirigió una mirada molesta a su maestro el cual solo le dio su famosa sonrisa de ojos.

"Tramposo de pacotilla, hiciste que me dieran 15 inyecciones" Comentó secamente el pelirrojo mientras Kakashi solo se rascaba la nuca.

"Maa maa, debes estar sano, no queremos que te agarres algo cierto" Naruto solo tuvo un tic en la ceja.

"Soy un saiyan ¿cómo puedo agarrarme alguna enfermedad? Tal vez alguna en el espacio pero no aquí" Comento el molesto mientras Sayuri que seguía comiendo daba ligeras miradas al pelirrojo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

"**El sistema de los shinobi está podrido, debo hacer uno nuevo**" Pensó ella oscuramente.

"**Solo tengo que matarlo y ya no habrá nadie que pueda meterse en mi camino**" Pensó ella solo para ver que él le sonreía y ella desvió la mirada a la vez que comía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"**Pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo?**" Pensó ella recordando cual fiel a su palabra no descansaría hasta que ella estuviera con ellos otra vez.

"**Sé que si sigo con este plan mío de seguro me pateara el trasero pero aun así deseo luchar con él, que me demuestre su fuerza y como derroto a kaguya-san**" Pensó ella decidida mirando al pelirrojo que ya se había comido

...casi 70 cuencos de ramen.

"**¡eh! ¿De dónde salió todo eso?**" Ella estaba segura que solo pasaron 5 minutos y el ya había comido más que ella.

"Hoooo aquí están" Comento Minaka mientras aparecía frente al grupo y observaba a los 4, principalmente al pelirrojo y a la pelinegra.

"Ehhh ¿¡hola!?" Dijo confundido el pelirrojo mientras Minaka sonreía y lo miraba más de cerca al pelirrojo que solo parpadeaba confundido.

"Sin duda con los exámenes de Takami-san ustedes son distintos, Sakura-san y Kakashi-san tienen un cuerpo muy similar a los seres humanos pero más fuerte en cambio ustedes 2 tienen el cuerpo aun más fuerte. Dos de sus costillas no se encuentran y no hay signos de que fueron retirados, es como si hubieran nacido así y eso los hace aun más flexibles, su esqueleto es mucho más potente sin duda ustedes dos no son humanos" Comento mientras los observaba.

Sayuri se tenso mientras el pelirrojo seguía comiendo tranquilo, indiferente a lo que decía pero por dentro estaba pensando con cuidado **"¿Debería decirle que somos en realidad Sayuri-chan y yo?**" pensó el pelirrojo mientras terminaba su ramen.

"Tienes razón en decir que no somos humanos, entonces, ¿qué crees que somos?" Pregunto de repente el pelirrojo mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Minaka el cual sonrió y le señalo y dijo con felicidad.

"Fácil, eres un dios" Dijo él mientras casi todos se caían de espaldas, el pelirrojo tuvo una gota en la nuca.

"Ehhh no, no soy un dios, tengo el poder de uno que es diferente" Sentencio el pelirrojo mientras Sakura solo hacia un facepalm y Kakashi solo sonreía, su alumno era así, no le gustaba dejar nada de lado y negar lo que era.

"Pero eso te convierte en un dios, ¿cierto?" Se quejo Minaka mientras le recriminaba y el pelirrojo solo pudo suspirar.

"Si yo hubiera sido un dios detener la guerra hubiera sido tan simple como respirar pero no fue así, yo no soy nada como un dios además los dioses no pueden interferir en los asuntos de los mortales, o eso creo "dijo el pelirrojo mientras se paraba y estiraba tranquilamente.

"Naruto pelea conmigo" dijo Sayuri de repente mirando decidida a Naruto el cual le miro confundido.

"¿Are? ¿Porque de pronto quieres que luchemos Sayuri-chan?" Dijo el pelirrojo confundido mientras Sayuri que tenía un ligero sonrojo le miro enojada.

"C-cállate, solo quiero derrotarte, no te creas que porque ahora tienes un poco mas de fuerza podrás derrotarme, ¡baka!" Grito ella molesta mientras agitaba su puño el pelirrojo tuvo una gota en la nuca a su actitud explosiva

"Vaya, le deseo suerte a quien se case contigo" Dijo Sakura en tono de burla mientras la gota en la nuca de Naruto y Kakashi crecían de tamaño al ver a Sayuri sonrojarse más pero no sabían se de ira o vergüenza

"¡Cállate tabla de pelo rosa!" Grito molesta a Sakura mientras Kakashi y Minaka daban unos pasos hacia atrás al ver la sonrisa diabólica en la cara de Sakura junto a una hinchada vena en su frente.

"¡Mira quién habla, la sádica bipolar, si sigues así de seguro que Naruto no se interesara en ti" Dijo ella burlesca mientras Sayuri tartamudo mucho mas sonrojada.

"¡h-hmph! ¿Porque iría yo a estar interesada en él? Es guapo, es fuerte, sabe cocinar y además se interesa en mi y no mi cuerpo ¿porque habría yo de interesarme?" Dijo ella mientras la señalaba y Sakura solo sonreía triunfalmente.

"Lo acabas de decir Sayuri-chan" Arrullo ella con una voz graciosa y Sayuri se estremeció al ver que Naruto aun le seguía viendo confundido.

"¿Como sabes que me gusta cocinar?" Pregunto con curiosidad Naruto mientras Sayuri hizo lo mismo que hacía Hinata en presencia del Uzumaki, juntar dos dedos y tocarlos cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Etto, bueno, digamos que te seguía todo los días y te veía cocinar desde pequeños y así fue todos los días hasta que me fui de la aldea, luego usaba mis invocaciones para seguirte" Dijo ella sonrojada y el pensamiento de casi todos los hombres fue.

"**Super stalker**" Pero ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, todos sabían cómo termino uno de los hombres que quiso coquetear con ella, se estremecieron al recordarlo, los brazos no debían poder doblarse de esa forma.

"Aun así tú te vienes conmigo, vamos a tener esa lucha" Dijo sayuri arrastrando desde la camisa al pelirrojo que se dejo arrastrar después de todo cuando algo se mete en la mente de Sayuri nada lograra que salga.

"¿Esos dos van a luchar? Que aburrido" dijo Karasuba mientras afilaba su espada y Miku que estaba mirando la zona donde estaban Naruto y Sayuri dijo.

"No creas que son humanos Karasuba-san, esos dos serian todo menos humanos" Dijo ella nerviosa por la presencia del pelirrojo ahora que estaba a su máxima potencia de nuevo.

"Aun así los registros de energía no están por lo alto, el de Naruto-tan apenas llega a 10000, algo sorprendente para un ser humano y el de Sayuri-tan a un 35000, ambos son muy poderosos para ser seres humanos pero diciéndolo con solo números Naruto-tan esta en aprietos" Dijo Matsu mientras monitoreaban la batalla junto a Takami y Toshimi que miraban un poco preocupadas al pelirrojo, había terminado de sanarse hace poco y tal vez termine en la enfermería de nuevo.

"Están ocultando su poder" Dijo de repente Miya analíticamente observando a los dos rivales.

"Heh, si alguien como tú lo dice significa que es algo serio" Hablo de repente Karasuba cuando dejo de afilar su espada y se puso junto a los otros.

"Luchare con todo desde el principio" Dijo Sayuri mientras su poder se dejaba sentir.

Un aura un tanto azulada le rodeo y pronto se convirtió en dorado al igual que su sedoso cabello que se volvió dorado, menos mal que estaba atado en una cola de caballo porque si no se volvería todo erizado. Sus ojos negros se volvieron verdes y su mirada se llenó de hambre de batalla. Los lectores de energía estaban calculando como locos el poder de Sayuri que se disparo de sus 35000 a un número que no se podía calcular.

El pelirrojo no estaba sorprendido con todo el viento que se estaba levantando, su haori se movía con el fuerte movimiento del viento y su rostro estaba ligeramente ensombrecido.

"Vaya te has vuelto más fuerte Sayuri-chan pero tu nivel aun no está siquiera a la par con el de Kaguya_san, ni siquiera se acerca" Comento seco y directo el pelirrojo, ese era el modo apodado por Sai "asesino analítico" que usó para eliminar a mas de 10000 zetsus, todo con una cara en blanco, era aterrador.

"Sin embargo si tú te transformaste yo también debería hacerlo, ¡haaaaaaaaaa!"Gritó el pelirrojo mientras su cabello se erizaba más y un aura dorada empezaba a rodearle.

El nivel aumentaba, el poder estaba empezando a alcanzar a sayuri cuando de la nada se disparo y la sobrepaso y siguió y siguió subiendo. Sayuri miro a Naruto en estado de shock al sentir todo ese poder si la maquinaria estaba funcionando con errores con el poder de Naruto fue destruida Matsu ,Toshimi y Takami miraron en shock al ver la maquinaria destrozada .

"¡Grah!" Rugió él mientras sus ojos se volvieron blancos, y su cabello se volvió dorado, la tierra a su alrededor se cuarteo y hundió varios metros dejando un cráter. El ahora rubio salió volando hasta quedar flotando. Su cabello ahora era dorado y su flequillo se volvió más erizado y sus ojos eran de un color verde suave. Sus cejas también de un color dorado y aunque nadie podía verlo, su cola también era de color oro.

El poder que estaba emanando era tan irreal, Sayuri no esperaba ver tanto poder aunque no importaba, ella desenvaino rápido su espada y con una velocidad de infarto apareció frente a Naruto dispuesta a partirlo en dos solo para apuñalar aire. Miro hacia todos lados sin embargo el pelidorado apareció de la nada y con un codazo al estomago que le hizo escupir sangre, puso su mano al frente de ella y soltó el disparo de energía haciendo que ella se estrellara contra una montaña, menos mal que ella uso un kawarimi en el último segundo, porque si no eso hubiera sido doloroso.

"Espero que eso no sea todo lo que tienes" Dijo el ahora ojiverde mientras Sayuri apretaba los dientes por el enojo, esta pelea apenas empezaba y ya sentía como si fuera superada.

**/yyyyyy corten/**

**Una pelea épica se nos viene para el siguiente cap, espero que la esperen con ansias y lo se me odian por hacer esto pero bueno decidí dejarlo por esa parte, la siguiente será mucho mas larga. Bueno Akuma ¿deseas decir algo mas antes de irnos?**

**-Sep, que me voy a echar una siesta, y después me pondré a escribir algún cap de mis fics, hasta pronto gente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tendo aparece tranquilo con una botella de jugo en su mano derecha y bajo el brazo izquierdo su lap-Bien es hora de la batalla *definitiva* entre Naruto y Sayuri, ustedes me conocen y saben que me gusta hacer batallas grandes y cuando me esmero me esmero, por cierto, un lector me pidió que le preste a trolldara aquí presente.**

–**Dice Tendo mientras mira a Madara que mira molesto como siempre al autor-Pero no podrá ser, por alguna razón decidió solo seguirme a mi, algo sobre que mi poder es de respetar aunque él le teme a Akuma**

– **Tendo sonríe al ver al poderoso patriarca del poderoso Clan Uchiha, portador de uno de los sharingans más poderoso de todo y del mismísimo rinnegan, temblar de miedo cuando Akuma entre por la puerta bostezando-Pero puedo prestarte a Hashirama, a el le gusta estar con cualquier persona, es muy agradable ya veras que si**

– **Tendo explica mientras ve al mencionado preparado para ir-Entonces gjr 20900 hacemos este trat,o te presto a Hashirama pero no lo maltrates y cuídalo, el sabe cocinar si quieres tenerlo en cualquier otra cosa también, menos para el yaoi, y bueno por lo de ecchi que se refiere es medio cabeza dura como Naruto y como yo cuando EStoy despistado así que con eso no podrá ayudar pero como se que eres una persona razonable el yaoi no lo tocaras...Aunque no se si eres chico o chica, en fin espero que si te gusta este fic, veas el mensaje y si no...en el próximo cap de asesino será.**

**-Cabe decir que no me pertenece nada solo ocs y armas creadas...después todo lo demás les pertenece a personas que ponen la tarifa muy alta para usarlas**

"hablar"

"**pensar**"

(nota de autor) -charla de autores o interrupciones-

"RAAHHHHHH" Rugió la ahora peli dorada tratando de partir al Uzumaki con un corte de energía desde su espada solo para que este con el dorso de la mano lo mande a volar a otra dirección, todos miraban asombrados como el pelirrojo ni se inmuto al hacer contacto con ese ataque como si él hubiera tocado cosas peores...y de hecho había sido así. Kaguya solo necesitaba apuñalarlo una vez con sus huesos para matarlo y no pudo hacerlo, si Kaguya que era en toda la palabra una diosa no pudo con el joven Saiyan, Sayuri estaría en un gran aprieto.

La Uchiha lo miro en shock, no era posible que el pudiera hacer eso pero otra vez hablaba del que pudo unir a todas las aldeas ninjas, el que derroto al Jubi y a Kaguya, el que se enfrento a los mejores ninjas y barrio el piso con todos ellos. Kakashi había activado los sharingans de Obito y miraba el combate con atención estaba claro que Naruto tenía la sartén por el mango pero todo puede revertirse en un santiamén. Sayuri solo bufo molesta antes de hacer algo que ninguno del equipo 7 esperó, creo muchos clones de sombra. Los que no sabían que era esa técnica ensancharon los ojos al ver tal técnica que le permitía a la chica multiplicarse. Minaka miraba todo con estrellas en los ojos pensando que era como en un manga

"¿Que planea hacer?" Se preguntó así mismo el Uzumaki.

"**Deberías tener cuidado Oni-sama**" Dijo seria una masculina y seria voz en la cabeza del chico.

"**Arashi-aniki tiene razón, debes de tener cuidado, Sayuri-nee-chan puede tener muchos ases bajo la manga**" Dijo una voz infantil mientras una voz más oscura bufaba

"**A mí no me interesa esta tontería, solo no mueras, eres el único salvo estos dos que me reconoce como alguien**" Termino esa voz mientras el rubio sonreía amigablemente recordando el origen de esas voces. Arashi , Shirou, Menma, todos tan diferentes a su persona sin embargo tan iguales, los 4 eran el rompecabezas que formaban su alma, la pregunta seria ¿de dónde se formaron?

/**FLASH BACK**/

Después de descubrir su otra cara, Arashi el cual lo miraba con recelo, el chico era muy parecido a él en rostro, al menos tenia las marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, el cabello blanco y peinado hacia atrás con los ojos grises, vestía una gabardina roja con un chaleco negro unido con unos botones de oro en la capa roja portando algo como una gabardina roja y unos pantalones negros con botas del mismo color. Se miraron frente a frente, tenía que lucha contra Kurama para que le dé su poder, aunque se llevaba bien con el zorro ellos querían pelear para poner a prueba sus habilidades.

"Somos la cara de la misma moneda Arashi incluso si nuestros nombres son diferentes son iguales, yo soy un torbellino, tu una tormenta, juntos traeremos una tempestad contra los que abrazan el mal" Dijo algo poético el pelirrojo levantando la mano derecha para que se den la mano, Arashi estaba en shock después de todo lo que dijo que quedarían rotos, que sus ideales no serian nada.

"Somos hermanos tan simple como eso" Sentencio el pelirrojo con una amable sonrisa mientras agarraba la mano del peliblanco el cual después de estar en shock sonrió y ambos miraron a Kurama el cual estaba luchando con las cadenas de su madre.

"**I am the bond of my sword ,steel its my body and fire my blood**" Dijeron ambos mientras unas cuchillas curvas, una blanca y la otra negra con el singo de ying y yang aparecían en sus manos.

"**I have created over thousand blades**" Dijeron mientras más energía les rodeaba y lanzaban sus armas a Kurama y estas al chocar explotaban "**Unknown to death, nor know to life**"

Esta vez crearon un arco y en ella pusieron una espada que parecía un taladro para tirarla como flecha solo que esta empezó a brillar de un color rojo "**Have withstood pain to create many weapons, yet, those hands will never hold anything**"

Dispararon la flechas y golpearon fuerte a Kurama en el torso el cual rugió de dolor, Naruto miro triste al hacerle daño a su amigo pero él quería luchar y él lo aria "**So as I pray UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!**" Gritaron ambos mientras un millón de armas de todo tipo aparecieron flotando mientras el paisaje mental cambiaba.

Las espadas volaron continuamente atacando a Kurama, cuando vieron su oportunidad le quitaron el chakra al gran zorro y establecieron la conexión completa para que el no estuviera desnutrido.

/Fin Flash Back/

Naruto esquivo los puñetazos de todos los clones a la vez que se movía en el suelo mientras que usaba los ataques de los bunshin en su contra, era como si bailara y usara un arte viejo de arte marcial, luego estaba la reunión con Shirou

/FLASH BACK (aun quedan 2 mas asi que vayan preparándose porque estará buena la cosa)/

Naruto estaba en un vacio junto a Arashi que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando por todos lados buscando algo con la mirada hasta que un grito de niño les hizo mirar hacia el cielo donde vieron a un niño de 11 años, tal vez 10, de cabellera rubia con una coloración un tanto roja, ojos rojos como la sangre y el corte solo podría ser de un niño de la realeza. Vestía con una camisa negra y pantalones negros simples con unos zapatos negros y un collar igual al de Naruto solo que el suyo era rojo y el de Arashi azul.

"¡Onii_chan al fin nos reunimos!" Gritó feliz el chico mientras saltaba frente a él.

Naruto lo recordaba, era culpa de Zetsu negro el bastardo astuto que le echo una de esas cosas raras que les hizo a los Uchiha pensando que quedaría con personalidad múltiple solo que el ya lo tenía y este niño seria el intento de ser el ser oscuro solo que le salió el tiro por la culata. Lo bromista amigable e infantil fue lo que se reunió para crear a este niño pero también podía ser la misma encarnación del diablo si se lo proponía. Mirándose unos a otros el peliblanco miraba aburrido y Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa a la mirada que se lanzaban entre el niño y Arashi.

"Bueno, ¿nos podrías decir tu nombre?" Dijo Naruto mientras el ojirrojo se ponía triste.

"No tengo uno" Dijo el triste el joven muchacho.

"¿Que tal Shirou? Ya que estamos en este espacio blanco y como apareciste en una estela blanca te quedaría bien el nombre verdad" Dijo el alegre pelirrojo mientras los ojos del rubio brillaron de felicidad incluso parecía que estaba llorando.

"¡Bwahhhhh Oni-chan es tan bueno!" Dijo él con lágrimas cómicas abrazado del pelirrojo que solo lo abrazó mientras suspiraba.

"Parece que sería mejor si regresamos a mi paisaje mental donde todos los demás nos están esperando" Dijo el Uzumaki simplemente siendo seguido de cerca por sus dos alters.

Ya cuando llegaron vieron a todos los biju y cuando eran todos eran todos, desde el Shukaku a Jubi, todos y cada uno. Ellos quedaron en el medio eclipsados por el tamaño colosal de los seres, en el medio junto a ellos había un chico de cabellos blancos pero de un corte muy similar a Shirou pero más largo y atado en cuatro colas de caballo que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda vestía con un traje estilo gakuran todo negro y sus ojos de un color rojo mucho más oscuro que Shirou haciendo que este se ocultara detrás de Naruto y Arashi, vestía pantalones negros y zapatos finos, el miro a los tres hasta fijar su mirada en Naruto y sonreír de lado.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras...hermano" Dijo el chico de nacimiento peculiar.

/flash back dentro del flash back (el ultimo será este, sorpresita adentro)/

Mui había abierto la caja de la dicha total deseando volver a ver a su hijo Muku, el mencionado pelinegro salió caminando tranquilamente de la caja su padre le miraba con una sonrisa y abrió los brazos para abrazarle solo para que el pelinegro le atraviese el pulmón derecho haciendo que este escupa sangre en shock y caiga a un costado.

"! Mui!" grito su amigo antes de mirar con furia al hijo de su amigo y usando sus armas trato de hacer algo solo para ser partido en dos.

Naruto estaba meditando tratando de entrar en modo sabio, en una semana tendría que ir a entrenar para derrotar a Kurama porque si no ,no podría vencer a este tipo que le hacía pensar que contra su oji-san(madara) tendría alguna oportunidad (por si se confunden canónicamente hablando de mi fic esto ocurre unas 4 semanas después de la pelea con pain y una semana antes de que Naruto vaya a entrenar a la isla tortuga y el no sabe que tobi es óbito piensa que es su abuelo madara).

Ryuzetsu vio con terror a su amigo en que se había convertido Muku empezó a convulsionar y a transformarse, su apariencia fue grotesca, se convirtió en un ser raro de color negro sin rostro ya que tenía algo como cara en el torso con dientes muy afilados, una cola con puntas afiladas al final y alas grandes emplumadas de color negro. Naruto salió caminando y pasó a Ryuzetsu de lado mientras ella estaba de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No deberías de llorar, pronto los reuniré a los dos, es tu amigo y lo quieres mucho cierto, seca esas lagrimas" Dijo amable el pelirrojo en modo sabio, Naruto subió su ki traspasando el sello de Mui, ya que había probado su inocencia no necesitaba seguir aquí. Su poder se dejo sentir atrayendo la mirada de Satori.

"**Veo que eres el más fuerte que todos estos insectos pero aun no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme**" Dijo la bestia solo para ser silenciada con una bota en la cara cortesía del pelirrojo que le mando a volar.

Desapareció y apareció arriba de este y empezó a bombardearlo con puñetazos, aunque empezara a sangrar él siguió golpeando sin dejarlo tomar un respiro, su enojo por lo que había hecho, tratar de matar a Mui que lo único que quería hacer era reunirse con su hijo.

(**Escuchen** **el** **ost** **de** **ao** **no** **exorcist** **blue** **exorcist** )

El fuego empezó a rodear al Uzumaki, la tan legendaria armadura ardiente de los dragones enseñados únicamente a los dragones del monte Ryu no Ho y sus invocadores que hasta ahora solo había sido Naruto. El pelirrojo se rodeo de unas llamas azules que quemaban todo a su alrededor y sus ojos cambiaron al Rinnegan asustando al monstruo.

(**Fin** **del** **ost**)

"¡Esos ojos...no puede ser...tu eres...!" Pero no lo dejo hablar, un puñetazo fue lo único que recibió del pelirrojo.

Sin querer demorarse mucho le dio una paliza a gran velocidad, aun más rápida de la que recibió Gaara de Lee, para finalizar con un rasengan colosal a quemarropa haciendo que este choque contra el suelo y suelte un alarido de dolor.

"**! El dolor, el dolor! ¡Esto no se compara a lo que sentí dentro de esta caja! ¡Voy a usarte como mondadientes!**" Gritó furioso el ser pero Naruto que estaba encima de la torre de pie con su torso al aire debido a que su gi había sido destrozado.

"No puedes vencerme, tu poder es muy inferior al mío, por favor devuelve a Muku-san y regresa a la caja Satori-san" Pidió pacientemente el pelirrojo mirándolo con tranquilidad, el ser gruño y disparo una bola de energía con la boca solo para ser repelida por un kamehameha de bajo nivel.

"E-ese f-fue m-mi mejor a-ataque, ¿c-como pudo repelerlo como si nada?" Dijo asustado Satori, el pelirrojo le apunto con ambas mano y los aliados tanto como Konoha como Killer Bee vieron la biju-dama que se formaba en ellas.

(**bleach** **ost** **treachery**)

La bijudama estaba completa, el poder rebosaba en ella como si Naruto quisiera volar todo el lugar en pedazos pero algo paso, la biju-dama empezó a empequeñecer, todos pensaron que se quedo sin energías menos los más experimentados "**Esta concentrando la energía en un solo punto**" pensaron los que conocían bien al pelirrojo

(**Fin** **del** **ost**)

La biju-dama desapareció, sin embargo el brazo derecho del pelirrojo quedo lleno de la energía de la biju-dama y ese día nació el biju-ken. Salto y apenas al hacer contacto con el suelo la tierra se despedazó, el pelirrojo salió disparado y parecía un borrón a simple vista. El golpe que le propino a Satori fue brutal, al impactar la energía rodeo al ser oscuro y exploto mandándolo a volar y quedar al cerca de la caja empezó a contraerse hasta quedar como Muku El chico estaba asustado pensando que el pelirrojo le iba a matar, el no quería hacerle nada a su padre, esa voz en su cabeza lo obligo, le contamino, le lleno de odio y rencor hasta más no poder mientras seguía pasando por el carril de memorias, las salidas con su amiga, las conversaciones con su padre antes de ser usado en el ritual para abrir la caja, el pelirrojo camino pacientemente hacia el pelinegro y cuando llegó se arrodillo frente a él.

"No sé por qué estas tan asustado, le prometí a tu amiga que te traería de vuelta y es lo que voy a hacer incluso si tengo que intercambiarnos por esa caja" Dijo amablemente mientras el pelinegro se asusto, tal fue el susto que su mano salió disparada y agarro del brazo al Uzumaki.

"N-no p-puedes estar pensando en hacer eso, esa caja cambia a cualquiera que lo toque, si decides cambiar lugar conmigo no se que pueda pasar" Dijo realmente asustado Muku haciendo al pelirrojo suspirar.

"No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba e iba rumbo a la caja la cual brillo de un color purpura y los ojos de los lados de esta brillaron de un color rojo, la energía oscura en Muku salió disparada y volvió a la caja.

"Hagamos un trato caja de la dicha total, te ofrezco mi cuerpo si dejas ir libre a todas las buenas almas que atrapaste con sus personalidades originales" Dijo el pelirrojo y la caja soltó un brillo siniestro mientras las almas salían volando al cielo para encontrar la paz que merecían.

A continuación la energía oscura salió disparada hacia Naruto todos miraron con horror como lo cubría y su figura se perdía en la oscuridad. Cuando al fin salió el pelirrojo había cambiado, ahora era un chico de cabellera blanca con un corte fino cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos con 4 colas de caballo que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda vistiendo un traje totalmente negro. El albo abrió los ojos que eran de un color rojo sangriento que asusto a todos al ver el brillo oscuro en estos. El miro hacia la caja y un ceño de molestia fue lo que acaparo su rostro, levanto la mano y con un disparo de energía potente elimino la caja.

"Tch, aun no puedo andar libremente pero bueno, por ahora me conformare con sentir lo que sientas y ver lo que ves..nii-san" Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa torcida mientras en un brillo su apariencia volvió a ser la del Naruto 'normal', lo que nadie sabía fue la conversación que tuvo con su alter ego, sin duda que él era sus pensamientos más oscuros, su odio y rabia eran lo que lo hacían moverse. El pelirrojo levantó su pulgar hacia sus amigos que suspiraron de alivio al ver que estaba bien.

"Ese baka va a darnos un infarto algún día" Dijo Sakura mientras curaba a varios heridos junto a Tsunade y Shizune.

"Maa maa, ya sabíamos que él podría hacerlo" Dijo Kakashi dando una sonrisa con su ojo antes de volver a leer su libro naranja.

"Pelirrojo problemático" Dijo cierto Nara perezoso mientras se encendía un cigarro.

"¡Yosh! ¡Las llamas de la juventud de Naruto-kun arden como 100 soles!" Grito cierto dúo de alumno y maestro para empezar con los abrazos...mejor sigamos

"Ves, no había de nada de qué preocuparse" Dijo Naruto levantando a Muku y pasando un brazo por arriba del hombro del chico el cual este miro hacia el otro lado.

"No sabía que tú podrías con ello" Dijo un poco tímido.

"Bueno es que recibí la ayuda de un amigo mío" Dijo el pelirrojo palmeándose el estomago refiriéndose a su zorruno amigo, llegaron con Ryuzetsu la cual abrazo a ambos solo para luego darle un coscorrón a ambos dejándolos unos grandes chichones.

"Ryu-chaaaan, ¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos solo recibo un coscorrón?" Dijo lastimero el pelinegro mientras Naruto se masajeaba la zona golpeada.

"¡Par de zoquetes, ¿sabes el miedo y el dolor que sentí cuando te usaron en el ritual?!" Gritó enojada la peliblanca mirando al pelinegro que se rasco la nuca avergonzado

"¡Y tú que me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola y sin embargo casi te perdemos zoquete!" Le recrimino al pelirrojo el cual sonrió nervioso.

"Vamos vamos no señalemos culpables, al menos nadie murió, por cierto, ¿donde está Mui-san?" Ante la mención del hombre la situación se puso mucho más tensa, ambos shinobis de Kusa se sintieron mal por pensar que el hombre era quien era cuando el solo fue manipulado, y hablando del, Mui estaba tranquilo, recostado contra la pared mientras un bunshin del pelirrojo le curaba, Tsunade a la distancia sonrió orgullosa de su sobrino. Al final un destino fatal fue evitado gracias al chico de la profecía, el no iba a dejar que gente muriera frente a él si podía evitarlo.

/**fin** **del** **flash back y si al fin volvemos a la batalla**/

El chico de cabellera dorada se encontraba tranquilo de pie en un montón de rocas después de esquivar a los clones los cual lo buscaban pero no lo encontraban, había camuflado perfectamente su energía. Usando su mano derecha creó una esfera de energía la cual arrojo hacia los clones unos pocos lo esquivaron pero los que no explotaron en cortinas de humo haciendo que el rubio entre el humo elimine a los demás. Sayuri había preparado su técnica, su Susanoo salió poderoso como siempre formándose en su forma perfecta. Todos aun en shock trataban de saber qué era eso, menos el equipo 7, le apunto con su arco y disparo una flecha.

"**! Flecha** **de** **Imari!**" Gritó Sayuri mientras la gran flecha se dirigia hacia el Uzumaki solo para que fuera engullida por una de las técnicas de este.

"**Kamui**" La flecha fue absorbida por el remolino dimensional salido del ojo del chico y desapareció en otra dimensión.

Sayuri solo pudo apretar los dientes, ¿por qué le era tan difícil enfrentarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ella grito de frustración mientras soltaba mucho más poder, tanto que ella llego a una nueva transformación sin darse cuenta. Los rayos la rodeaban, el poder rebosaba, era surrealista. Los que veían las escena ya no se sabía que era peor, que el Uzumaki aun estuviera con un rostro calmado o que la chica estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Ella empezó a disparar esferas de energía solo para que el chico esquive todas y cada una de ellas, era imposible darle, se movía con tal agilidad y destreza que no podía acertar, en vez de ello las esferas impactaban en el mar asustando a los animales que habitaran la isla. El Uzumaki apareció de repente frente a ella dándole un potente rodillazo al pecho seguido por un puñetazo cargado al mentón, le agarro de la pierna derecha para azotarla contra el suelo y terminando por arrojarla contra un montón de rocas.

Las rocas empezaron a temblar y de ellas salió la Uchiha furiosa, su ropa un tanto destrozada dejando ver su bra de encaje negro. El rubio no se detuvo a mirar nada y se puso en su estilo de combate, en su mano izquierda apareció una katana negra con la tsuka carmesí. Sayuri desenvaino de nuevo su espada y se preparo, el pelirrojo ataco primero aun sin desenvainar su espada, uso su vaina colisionando con el metal fuerte de la Kusanagi de Sayuri. Ambos apretaron los dientes tratando de superarse el uno al otro solo para que la última Uchiha se agachara y haga unos cortes en el pecho al rubio.

Se separaron y el heredero del Rikkudou Sennin vio que su ropa estaba un tanto destrozada y había algo de sangre sus heridas que ya habían sanado. Su hipótesis era correcta y su capacidad de regeneración era mucho más alta que cuando tenía a Kurama. Sayuri invocó mas clones para ayudarla, Naruto se quedo estático en el lugar, los clones pasaban a su alrededor y él se movió como un borrón, todos los clones desaparecían en columnas de humo mientras el pelirrojo envaino su espada.

/**con los espectadores**/

"¿Qué rayos fue eso? Ni siquiera se movió" dijo Takami tratando de ver si la cámara capto algo, todos vieron asombrados en un movimiento muy lento con el tan legendario arte del envaine y desenvaine era empleado a máxima velocidad golpeando en el pecho a un clon con la tsuka, a otro con la vaina y a uno lo partió con la espada y repetía los procesos con diferentes combinación de ataques.

"Parece que el entrenamiento con Kenshin-san y Vergil-san dio resultado" Dijo Kakashi de pronto mientras todos le miraron expectante al igual que su alumna, al parecer no sabía quiénes eran esos 2 hombres.

"Kenshin y Vergil Uzumaki, dos de los últimos sobrevivientes del glorioso clan Uzumaki purgados en la segunda guerra ninja, ellos nacieron el mismo año que la madre de Naruto y fueron enviados a konoha para entrenar, terminaron siendo creadores de su propio estilo de espada el hitten mitsurugi ryu y el dark slayer, ellos tomaron a Naruto como su único aprendiz cuando era pequeño y bajo la ley del Sandaime nadie podía saber que él estaba entrenando con ellos ya que nuestros enemigos se enterarían de su línea sucesora y tratarían de obtenerlo" Explico Kakashi mientras Matsu levanto la mano como si estuviera en la clase.

"Disculpa kakashi-tan pero Matsu no entiende ¿Quieres decir que Naruto-tan heredo algo peligroso?" Pregunto con duda la pelirroja mientras Kakashi asentía.

"Si, el heredo los poderes de dos grandes guerreros de nuestra historia, los fundadores de nuestra aldea Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha y más arriba él era la reencarnación del hijo menor del sabio de los seis caminos, el mismo sabio y el padre del sabio ,el estuvo muy confundido cuando lo descubrió pero a aprendido a lidiar con ello" Termino de explicar mientras las sekireis miraban de nuevo la batalla abajo suyo, así que él desde pequeño lo querían usar como a un arma pero no pudieron porque había gente que lo protegía, tal vez sería por eso que él quería ayudarlas.

/**abajo con los dos super saiyans**/

Los choques de espada se podían sentir, las chispas volaban de un lado al otro mientras el Uzumaki saltaba hacia atrás entrando en una pose clásica del battoujutsu

"¡**Hiken judment cut**!" Gritó el rubio mientras desenvainaba con fuerza su espada y el corte poderoso salió disparado.

Sayuri lo esquivo pero las rocas tras ella no tuvieron tanta suerte, fueron cortadas con un corte limpio mientras el sablazo siguió de largo y partió el mar en dos. Todos vieron asombrados el poder de ese ataque sin saber que decir pero el rubio no se detuvo ahí, moviendo su espada en cortes rápidos los sablazos seguían apareciendo. La Uchiha se defendía como podía pero estaba empezando a ser superada, el ser de color purpura apareció de nuevo y esta vez con un tamaño más colosal pero el Uzumaki solo salió volando contra el ser mientras el Susanoo hacia lo mismo.

Las espadas chocaron y una onda expansiva salió disparada por el choque, todos apenas si podían sostenerse hasta que un sello se activo y vieron asombrados a un segundo Naruto con las manos en el suelo mientras kanjis se extendían por la tierra formando una cúpula alrededor de los últimos Uchihas.

"Con esto nadie saldrá herido" Dijo simple el bunshin antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Kakashi miro triste a sus alumnos luchar de esa forma, Sayuri realmente quería matar a Naruto ¿tal vez se equivoco al pensar que ella le ama? Sayuri se sonrojo sin saber porque así como tuvo ganas de matar a su antiguo maestro, el Uzumaki recibió un golpe del Susanoo y salió volando e impacto cerca de los espectadores. Su ropa estaba destrozada, su camisa se perdió dejando su torso al aire, el se incorporo, su aura dorada ya no estaba pero de la nada esta se volvió más poderosa que antes y salió disparado mientras las rocas a su alrededor se destrozaban.

"¡RAAAAGHHHH!" Gritó él mientras le daba un puñetazo al rostro del Susanoo el cual salió volando.

Sayuri se alarmo, no se esperaba que el Uzumaki se volviera más fiero, este agarro al Susanoo del pie y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo para lanzarlo y luego le atravesó con un disparo de energía. El enorme coloso empezó a descender, aunque tuviera un gran hueco en el pecho este aun se mantenía a flote, apenas pero aun podía luchar. La Uchiha comando a su guerrero de energía que trató de partir al rubio por la mitad solo para cortar tierra , Naruto apareció en la joya donde se encontraba Sayuri y con un puñetazo la saco del Susanoo el cual rugió antes de desaparecer ya que su invocadora no podía mantenerlo.

Sayuri fue recibida por el duro suelo, estaba empezando a sentir el dolor, ella se levanto viendo como el rubio caminaba hacia ella rodeado de las llamas mostrándose como una deidad furiosa sobre unas pequeñas hormigas. La chica se sentía superada pero su orgullo como guerrera no dejaría que se rindiera, no iba a darle la victoria fácilmente, su ojo izquierdo empezó a sangrar mientras sus tomes giraban con velocidad El legendario rinnegan brillo poderoso al igual que sus tomos que dejaban de girar para que las llamas del Amaterasu rodearan al rubio.

Ella pensó que gano solo para ver como las llamas eran controladas y consumidas por el Uzumaki para terminar en su mano izquierda y luego como si de una pelota se tratase la arrojo con fuerza en dirección a ella. Sayuri no podía creerlo, uno de sus ataques más poderosos era domado como si nada y ahora usado en su contra, ella esquivo las llamas pero estas parecían seguirla como si Naruto las controlara como si nada, esto se estaba yendo de las manos para ella, tenía que acabar ya.

La aura eléctrica y dorada a su alrededor se hiso aun mas grande, preparo un chidori con su poder y Naruto sabiendo lo que quería creó un rasengan con su poder, ambos se lanzaron y casi como si una imagen fantasmal se tratase los espectadores los vieron enfrentarse en el valle del fin.

"¡Chidori!" Gritó la Uchiha mientras su ojo carmesí y lavanda miraban con fiereza al Uzumaki.

"¡Rasengan!" Gritó el Uzumaki sus ojos mostrando el sentimiento de culpa como si no quisiera tener esta batalla mientras el choque se hacía presente, sin embargo Naruto vio lo que pasaría si impactaban por eso usando su kamui protegió el brazo de la Uchiha pero no le dio tiempo para proteger el suyo. La explosión los mando hacia abajo, el ahora pelirrojo al haber vuelto a su forma normal atrapo a Sayuri con su ahora único brazo mientas vio su muñón empezó a parar la hemorragia gracias al chakra de los Biju dentro del.

Sakura miro triste al pelirrojo al ver como tenía a la Uchiha con su único brazo en una posición que solo tendría un chico a su amada. Kakashi suspiro, se lo tuvo que haber esperado pero no pudo, el pelirrojo dejo suavemente a Sayuri y empezó a curarla su mano que se rodeo de energía verde, las heridas que tenia ella se cerraron en segundos y la Uchiha empezó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue al pelirrojo con un brazo de menos.

"Parece que gane Sayuri-chan" Dijo el alegre sin preocuparse de que no tuviera un brazo lo que genero que la Uchiha se pusiera melancólica.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos.

"¿Hmm?" Dijo el pelirrojo confundido mientras ella apretaba los puños.

"¿Porque me salvaste? Pudiste haberte salvado tu y haber conservado tu brazo" Dijo ella realmente enojada mientras miraba con esa mirada dolida y furiosa al pelirrojo el cual solo sonrió y con el dedo índice y corazón le golpeo la frente al igual que Itachi, ella soltó un chillido de sorpresa mientras tuvo un ligero sonrojo.

"Porque yo lo quise así, no podría dejar que te lastimaras, le prometí a Itachi-san que cuidaría de ti además de que eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida" Explico el pelirrojo mientras ella solo miro a otro lado, ahora ella se sentía como una tonta por haber obligado al pelirrojo a luchar contra ella.

"Además no es como que no pueda recuperar mi brazo" Comento de repente el pelirrojo haciendo que todos giren su cabeza a mirarlo, todos lo hicieron tan rápido que pareciera que se iban a romper los cuellos, el se asusto un poco a la miradas que estaba recibiendo de todos y se rasco la nuca con vergüenza

"Al igual que cuando Madara-oji-san lucho con Gai-sensei, el perdió sus pierna izquierda y brazo derecho y pudo regenerarse sin problema, creo que yo también puedo hacerlo" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras Kakashi tuvo un brillo en sus ojos al saber de lo que hablaba Naruto sin embargo no sabía si podría pero valdría la pena intentarlo.

"Sabes que para un ser humano es imposible regenerar un miembro perdido pero tu no caes en ese grupo" Dijo Takami mientras Toshimi observaban al pelirrojo el cual sonrió tímidamente para luego gritar transformándose en super saiyan y avanzar a fase 2 rodeándose de la energía los Bijus todos miraron en shock la muestra de este poder no se esperaban que aun tuviera más, se conectaron con el sabio formando su sudario de biju.

Todos miraron asombrados su nueva forma, vestía con una gabardina blanca, pantalones holgados negros y unas botas negras junto un collar de 6 magatamas al lado de su collar verde. En la parte de atrás de su gabardina había un dibujo de nueve tomes rodeando un tomo mucho más grande con un ojo rinnegan arriba unos doce goudamas flotaban detrás de su espalda. Sus ojos eran una mezcla del rinnegan con el sharingan solo que este tenía 12 tomes en vez de nueve, su cabello había crecido y se volvió mucho más suave pero aun sostenía su forma erizada, su brazo derecho había vuelto, abrió y cerró un par de veces su mano antes de asentir satisfecho para luego soltar su transformación, todos sintieron como esa calidez aun se mantenía y miraron asombrados al pelirrojo el cual tenía sus dos brazos de nuevo

"**Sigo pensando que deberías haberla asesinado, unos segundos, solo necesito eso para matarla, anda nii-san déjame una charla con ella**" Dijo Menma mientras el pelirrojo tuvo una gota en la nuca.

"**Ya te eh dicho Menma que no es sano pensar en matar y matar siempre, eso no te traerá ningún bien**" Le amonesto el pelirrojo con su clásica pose de hermano mayor mientras los demás aun seguían viendo al pelirrojo asombrados.

Bastante lejos del lugar, un ser de color verde que no era humano estaba entrenando y miro en la dirección donde había sido la lucha entre los dos jóvenes shinobis "**Parece que ya as aparecido Naruto, sabía que no estabas muerto, pronto tendré mi revancha**" Pensó el hombre de color verde mientras seguía entrenando

Muy cerca de la isla Kamikura una aeronave se dirigía a toda velocidad debido a que el ejército de estados unidos fue eliminado y los avengers fueron para averiguar quién o que fue el que lo hizo esa masacre. Tony Starks también conocido como Iron Man monitoreaba lo poco que se pudo grabar de esta 'masacre'. Hank o Ant Man, como prefiráis dirigiros a él, miro desde el hombro de Tony tratando de identificar lo que vieron, pasaron a otras imágenes de una subida de poder acumulado en esa isla destruyendo varios satélites. El estaba emocionado pero aterrado a la vez, no sabía si este ser seria amigable o no pero por las dudas recibirían ayuda de los 4 fantásticos, nunca se sabe y como se suele decir, es mejor prevenir que curar.

"¿Quien puso el espectáculo de luces?" Pregunto en broma Janet, aka, Avispa.

(Cabe destacar que sus apariencias son las de la serie "los héroes más poderosos del planeta" que daban en Disney XD, pero enserio, ¿porque marvel se tuvo que vender a Disney?, que paso marvel antes eras chévere)

"No es un espectáculo Janet, es energía pura que salió disparada, no se sabe que es pero lo descubriremos dentro de poco" Dijo Hank mientras el profesor Richard investigaba un poco de ese poder.

"Por lo que pude ver esta energía es pura, no contamina y sentía que cuando la monitoreaba una calidez que se puede obtener con la familia, esto puedo decir que nuestro 'amigo' será alguien con quien afortunadamente se podrá razonar "Dijo el hombre elástico mientras en el lugar el pelirrojo estornudo recibiendo un salud de Toshimi mientras le hacía unos exámenes.

"A hulk no le importa quién ser este sujeto, Hulk quiere luchar con el" Dijo el gran hombre verde mientras Ben la mole (o la cosa) solo suspiro.

"Si lo que elástico dijo es cierto este tipo es muy poderoso, tal vez mucho más que los que se creen dioses, este podría ser el que le quedaría el nombre de dios" Dijo el ser naranja mientras se cruzaba de brazos al ver a Johnny, la antorcha, humana jugar con unas llamas y suspiro ante sus payasadas.

"Hooo con que un colega dios a aparecido, debo conocerlo" Dijo alegre una chica en una armadura nórdica con una capa roja un chaleco negro abrazando su figura voluptuosa pechos de gran tamaño, bellas piernas y un lindo trasero. Su falda era un tanto corta dejando ver sus blancas piernas, un martillo en mano y un casco con algo parecido a alas, su larga cabellera dorada y ojos azules suaves ella era Thor la diosa del trueno.

(Bueno no sería yo si no los trolleara un poquito)

Dado que ella siempre que escuchaba que alguien era un dios ella se emocionaba ya que no se sentiría como la única en la tierra solo para darse cuenta que o era un villano que se creía un dios o estos eran seres malignos que disfrutaban la destrucción, este tal vez sería diferente, lo sentía en su corazón

/**en la isla kamikura**/

Naruto estaba siendo examinado por Toshimi, la peliblanca miraba seria al pelirrojo mientras usaba uno de sus trucos para asustar a su amigo, la mascara hannya oscura apareció con sangre en los ojos para asustar al pelirrojo solo que este miro con curiosidad la mascara

"Jaja gran técnica Toshimi-chan pero yo también puedo, mira" Dijo el alegre mientras los biju aparecieron tras él y un ser oscuro con su rostro oscurecido y su ojo brillando de un rojo carmesí asusto al hannya y se oculto tras su creadora la cual palideció y miro asustada al feliz pelirrojo

"¿Verdad que es una técnica genial, como es que se llamaba, haki, taki ,ahhh saki? Si saki eso es" Dijo el pelirrojo mientras la chica de cabellos blancos se asusto, ¿quién podría tener tanta sed de sangre en su cuerpo? Ni Karasuba que era una loca se le acercaba a este chico, el pelirrojo la miro sin saber que pasaba e inclino un poco la cabeza

"¿Toshimi-chan que pasa? Parece que estas un tanto pálida, ¿estás enferma?" Preguntó Naruto antes de poner su frente cerca de ella tratando de sentir si sentía mal.

Ella se sonrojo con fuerza y miro sus labios mientras él estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de sentir si estaba con fiebre solo para que ella se acercara poco a poco para darle un beso, sus labios se reunieron y el abrió los ojos y parpadeo parecía que le estaba besando, se encogió de hombros y le devolvió el beso después le diría el motivo detrás del beso ¿verdad? Cuando se separaron una fina línea de saliva los unía y ella se sonrojo

"L-lo siento Naruto-kun no sé que me paso" Ella iba a seguir hablando pero el pelirrojo puso su mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió su cabello.

"Maa maa no hay de qué preocuparse además Toshimi-chan eres una de mis preciadas personas, todos aquí lo son y les ayudare en lo que pueda" Los ojos de la peliblanca se abrieron en shock, realmente el los apreciaba, ella le abrazo y el pelirrojo decidió devolverle el abrazo.

"No sabía que sentías eso por nosotros, tú también eres alguien preciado para mi Naruto-kun puede que nos conozcamos desde hace poco pero siento como si pudiera confiarte mi vida" Dijo la chica haciendo sonreír al Uzumaki.

El pelirrojo se puso de nuevo su camisa negra y haori y yendo hacia la puerta le dio un último saludo a la peliblanca y se fue sin embargo en el pasillo recostada contra la pared estaba la sekirei numero 01, Miya, que estaba cruzada de brazos sobre su pecho haciendo que su busto sea más grande, no es que ella se diera cuenta ni que Naruto le mirase.

"¡Ohh Miya-san! Qué alegría verla, asumo que durmió bien" Dijo el pelirrojo con su actitud alegre mientras la ojivioleta le siguió mirando hasta acercase a él con esa mirada fría y sin emociones.

"Uzumaki-san veo que usted sabe sobre..." Ella dijo mientras se acercaba al chico.

"De las emociones, así que yo, bueno" No podía creerlo, estaba nerviosa, cuando se trataba de luchar tácticas, de batallas no tenía nada de nervios pero ahora frente a este chico se sentía como una niña pequeña...malditas hormonas.

"Quiero que me enseñes a como sentir" Dijo ella al fin mientras que Toshimi que recién salía les miro con curiosidad.

"Parece que Miya-chan se está abriendo, es un alivio aunque solo sea con Naruto-kun, ¿será porque hay algo entre los dos?" una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro.

"Ara ara, Miya-chan no sabía que querías tener a Naruto-kun para ti solo, debería de decirle a Sayuri-san" No podía evitarlo, hacer bromas estaba en ella y ver como Miya se sonrojaba era tan lindo, y hablando de sonrojo, aquí estaba la más fuerte de las sekireis que parecía como si se hubiera convertido en un tomate viendo el único lugar para ocultarse el pecho del pelirrojo pero eso solo daba más a entender que la hipótesis de Toshimi era cierta

"Ehhh, ¿por qué se habría de enojar si miya-chan solo quiere saber más de los sentimientos humanos?" Dijo el sin entender muy bien la situación solo para que Toshimi suspire

"Mouuu Naruto-kun, eres demasiado denso, debes de tener cuidado, las mujeres podemos ser peligrosas " Dijo ella mientras le palmeaba la cabeza lo cual era gracioso debido a la altura que le llevaba el pelirrojo a la peliblanca.

"Bueno tal vez si..." Pero no pudo continuar porque las alarmas se activaron, los soldados se prepararon para la batalla, los científicos buscaban a más no poder y lo vieron, una aeronave se aproximaba a gran velocidad, lo peor es que la conocían, esa aeronave le pertenecía a un grupo de héroes que vivían en estados unidos, Los avengers.

Todos estaban alarmados hasta que apareció Miya con Toshimi y Naruto el cual no estaba para nada alarmado...Era de esperarse se quien se enfrento a Madara. a Jubi, a Kaguya y ahora a Sayuri. La aeronave descendió y de ella empezaron a salir los héroes, 11 en total, los avengers y los 4 fantásticos, que querrían de este lugar era el pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Toshimi y Takami mientras Minaka solo estaba sonriendo.

"Perdonen si estamos invadiendo, solo queremos saber sobre esa energía que salió de aquí y si pertenece a algunos de ustedes" Dijo Iron Man en su traje rojo mientras miraba a todos, el pelirrojo dio un paso adelante aun si Toshimi trato de detenerle.

"Ese seria yo, mucho gusto, soy Uzumaki Naruto " Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia y sorprendiendo bastante a los héroes al ver al joven chico.

"Mucho gusto Naruto-san, como verá estamos aquí para saber si la energía era buena o maligna, creo que tuvimos suerte porque si fueses un ser malignos nos hubieses atacado nada más llegar" Dijo con total honestidad, oigan no lo culpen era, la primera vez que se encontraba con un ser como Naruto, el era algo mas, no era humano pero no tenía esa mirada como si mirara con desdén a la humanidad, es mas parecía como si quisiera proteger más que destruir.

"Veras Naruto_san estamos aquí por nos gustaría preguntarte algo" Dijo el hombre de hierro mientras Naruto prestaba atención Hulk miraba todo con aburrimiento, él quería luchar pero parece que el chico frente a él no se veía muy fuerte, tal vez le habían engañado

"¿Quieres unirte a los avengers?" Termino Tony Starks mientras las dos mujeres que habían monitoreado al pelirrojo lo miraron, ¿sería que quería usarlo como arma o tal vez quería que se uniera para proteger a la humanidad?

"Depende, ¿tu grupo protege a los débiles o algo así?" Pregunto con curiosidad mientras Iron Man asentía.

"Si, protegemos a la humanidad de los súper villanos y de las amenazas que puedan venir del espacio" Dijo el haciendo que las sekirei se tensaran.

"Tranquilas, no lo dice por ustedes" Les calmo el pelirrojo al ver como las sekirei se preparaban para luchar, ellas se calmaron un poco pero se mantuvieron en guardia mientras el Uuzmaki le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Tony que ya esperaba la repuesta.

"Lo siento pero tengo que protegerlas a ellas aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda prestarles mi ayuda, si me necesitan allí estaré" Dijo con una agradable sonrisa haciendo que Tony suspirase y sacase una tarjeta de los avengers de su armadura, esta empezó a parpadear y cambio a la imagen del pelirrojo.

"Esto nos mantendrá en contacto, un gusto haber hablado contigo, nos volveremos a ver" Dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba junto a su equipo

"Bueno, salió mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo Hank mientras miraba lo que pudo reunir de Naruto.

"Si además que es muy lindo, si no estuviera casada contigo no me molestaría conocerlo" Dijo en broma Janet mientras el pobre de Hank suspiraba.

"Siento lastima por el chico si se reúne contigo" Dijo el solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza que le dejo un chichón.

"Hump" Dijo ella mientras hacía puchero, todos los demás rieron, parece que su nuevo miembro no oficial tendría las cosas animadas.

/**Y CORTEEEEEN**/

**-Bueno espero les haya gustado y espero que no confundiera a nadie.-Dice Tendo mientras Akuma se le acerca por detrás.**

**-Oye Tendo, ¿sabes porque Madara huye de mi cada vez que trato de hablar con el?-Pregunta Akuma mientras sacando una gota en la nuca a Tendo al ver al poderoso Uchiha escondido detrás de su Inner.**

**-Creo que aun esta traumatizado por lo que le hicieron tus chicas el otro día cuando te golpeó sin querer.-Dice Tendo con un ligero estremecimiento.**

**-Aun me sorprende que su planta del pie pudiese tocar su nuca.-Dice Akuma con un escalofrió al recordar la dantesca escena.**

**-Las mujeres dan miedo y más aun tus novias, bueno nosotros nos despedimos ya, hasta pronto.-Dice Tendo con una sonrisa.**

**-Cuídense, no se olvide de dejar algún review y hasta la próxima.-Dice Akuma con los brazos cruzados.**


End file.
